yandrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Great War of the Sun
'''The Great War of the Sun '''is a war that was fought from 13 Zephian, FA 1 to 23 Zephian, SA 1, single-handedly starting a new age. The war itself was over the newfound continent to the north of both Astia and Niguard and originally only encompassed Niguard verses the Nova troops, but later developed into Astia, So-Dai, and Niguard verses the Nova troops.The war ended in the Separatists' favor with the help of Gait's tactical skill and overwhelming physical strength. He used the other armies' unfamiliarity with Nova to his advantage the whole way and used that to trap a vast majority of them between the Crescent and Bonat mountains, allowing him to bombard them with elemental attacks and, eventually, drown most of them. Course of the War The Battle of Ultia Pass In early Zephian, Niguardian forces landed on the beaches of modern-day Sapphiria and began to work their way upward. They were intersected by approximately 8,000 Nova troops who fought Niguard with the help of Gait Ultimum. Because the Niguardian force was small at this point (approximately 10,000 units) and unfamiliar territory, Gait was able to push them back fairly easily and with few losses of his own. This pushed the Niguardian force into drawing back to Sapphiria and planning their next advancement. The Battle of Farram In a twist of fate, Rex was surprised to see that Gait had actually sailed most of his forces to the western side of Nova to attack them while they were busy with Ultia Pass. Unfortunately for Gait, that battle ended quicker than he had anticipated. Fortunately for him, however, Rex was still not ready to take on the majority of Gait's forces. After a long and grueling battle, Gait's forces managed to push Rex's forces back into modern-day Liber where they held fast. Astia and So-Dai Join the Fray While the Battle of Farram took place, Astia had decided they may take Gait up on his offer, realizing that Nova held a very rare and powerful metal (Titanel). To this end, the emperor of Astia at the time, Arnfried, gathered his forces and made his way to Nova. At the same time, So-Dai's empress had the same idea of plundering the Titanel from Nova's lands. She gathered only a small force of soldiers, believing that she'd make it to the battlefield near the end and clean up the stragglers, and made her way to Nova. Astia landed first, docking in modern-day Novus and pushing north. Because this was a desert, the Astian forces tired quickly and had to rest very frequently during their travels north. Meanwhile, So-Dai landed to the west of Novus in modern-day Florum. They had the easiest time making their way to the battlefield and even caught up with Astia to the east of the Farrum mountains and south of Liber. The armies conjoined and headed north, pushing Rex into a corner. The Strategic Fallback After being cornered, Rex's army began taking heavy losses. This forced him to quickly think up a strategy and, knowing the Berislav was on his way to back him up, he decided the best course of action was to push past Gait's forces to the west and make his way into the freezing land of modern-day Glacies. He did this knowing that the only army that could withstand the cold would be So-Dai's, which also happened to be the smallest army at that. As he made his way north, Gait and Arnfried's armies stayed behind, while Yo-Ko's army continued on his trail. Battle of the Frozen Lake Just past the border of Glacies, Rex began the battle against Yo-Ko's army. The similar size should have given Rex the advantage seeing as he is physically much more powerful, but the battle began to turn in Yo-Ko's favor as she was clearly more adept at combat in the cold. When all seemed lost, Rex was joined by the Bretnar warriors who enclosed Yo-Ko from the west, pushing her into the Mountain Spiral to the east of the Great Frozen Lake. Yo-Ko was completely surrounded and boxed into the mountains, leaving her with few options. Eventually, she managed to barely push past the Bretnar with a very small force when they broke formation for just a moment. Yo-Ko left the battle with a measly 100,000 soldiers, approximately a fifth of what she went in with. Berislav's Assault While the Battle of the Frozen Lake was taking place, Berislav moved his army up from Cres'Nomo and into Liber where he began his assault of Arnfried and Gait. He only had to hold them for a moment while he waited for Rex to return. The Battle of the Nileck Mountains As Berislav was fighting, Rex returned from behind Gait and Arnfried's armies in pursuit of Yo-Ko's small force. Yo-Ko recombined with Gait's army and the two battled with Rex's army while Berislav battled with Arnfried's army. The battle waged for around a month before Rex's smaller force began to grow weary of battle. He attempted to squeeze his army between Gait/Yo-Ko's and Arnfried's, rejoining with Berislav. This actually resulted in a near loss for Rex's force, but he still managed to push back to Bersilav's side. As the battled waged on, Rex and Berislav began to slowly get pushed back to modern-day Caldurn and then into modern-day Argentum. Rex and Berislav had now lost over half of their forces and were slowly losing the will to continue fighting. Rex's Final Gambit In an attempt to end the war where it stood, Rex decided to leave Berislav to battle with the other three armies while he made his way to the stop of the Crescent Mountains. His plan was to raise colossal stone walls with his earth mastery and fill the created reservoir with water, effectively drowning the armies. Just before he enacted his plan, Berislav and most of his forces quickly retreated the battlefield, making it seem as though they had lost. As Yo-Ko and Arnfried stood, confused, Rex raised two walls of stone and boxed the forces in. At the expense of most of his Mana reserves, he took a vast amount of ocean water and moved it into the new reservoir, filling it to the brim. He sealed the created box and fell to his knees, exhausted from destroying the majority of his reserves. The Separatists Succeed With Rex's gambit being a success, he met with the new heads of the for Astia and So-Dai, as well as Gait in Niguard. The signed a peace treaty with Rex, allowing Nova to become its own empire and, eventually, join the Grand World Order. Unable to take the feelings of loss, Gait made his way to Nova and brutally assassinated Rex in public before making his escape. Once home in Niguard, the World Order exiled him and took the throne on the grounds of a war crime. Category:War